The New Region
by LeoCantusNoise
Summary: Link has to travel to a new region in order to attain something for his journey. This region is nothing but a lifeless, freezing, snow covered, hell. However, there is warmth... where? From his enemy perhaps? Ghirahim x Link
1. Determination

**Hohohoho, and hello everybody. My first fanfiction posted on here, yay. Well, it's pretty short because it's sort of an introduction... But it will be longer I swear! I don't really know what to say except enjoy!  
Also it would be pretty early in the story to review, but it would still be much appriciated! :D**

** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own any part of Skyward Sword, any character, Region, or ANYTHING. :)**

* * *

The air was frozen with a temperature far below zero degrees Celsius. The night sky was dawning, however, it made no difference nothing could be seen farther than fivemeters ahead.

The young Skyloftian was frostbitten and hungry, but he had no regrets. The Sky dweller known as Link had a predetermined destiny, but more than that he had purpose, an unwavering mission to find his best friend.

His best friend...he missed her smiles, her quick temper, her playful punches, but most of all he missed the way he hadfelt when her presence was close to his; that wondrous smell that lingered around her intertwining with her gentle, caring, aura. That presence of hers was enough. It uplifted his spirit and gave his heart an undying warmness. All of that was gone now. It was ripped from his hold so fast he didn't have time to say farewell.

Nevertheless Link didn'tdwell on that loss, he focused all of his entity into finding his pulchritudinous best friend, Zelda.

There was an icy thickness to the atmosphere that, when inhaled, caused Link to force out multiple deep coughs. His lungs felt heavy, but in no way like his heart. Theythreatened to ignite at any given moment, the burning sensation was unbearable.

How long had the Skyloftian been in this region? He knew it was smaller than the others, and his time was less required in this icy cold district, but the travel had felt just as tormenting as the trek through the Earth Temple.

Link paused and tried to compose his feelings.

This cold, it could be conquered.

Anything was conquerable.

All that was needed of the boy this time was to visit an Elder who lived in a small hut hopefully not far at this point, and be given, upon arrival, a sacred compass. More information regarding the compass's involvement in Link's adventures would be given by the Elder.

Link's mind focused on three words alone,

Not.

Far.

Now.

As his legs slowly trudged through the knew deep snow he never lost his determination. 'Not far now...'

A sharp pain hit Link's stomach instantaneously, before he could witness the cause of this abrupt attack his body flailed backwards with a hard jerk.

"I thought you were always one step ahead, Sky Child."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER. ; D WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?! I can think of a few things.**  
**Hopefully there will be more!**


	2. Warmth

**Woow, I wrote a chapter 2 :O I'm slightly proud of myself. Imagine if I were to finish a story, for the first time in my life? Oh maybe I shouldn't have said that...  
Well I should mention that, perhaps the first chapter was a bit confusing, but give it time :) I'm not sure where this is going to go in the end, I've only worked out a few details after this chapter, but I'll have to see myself haha. I wrote this while listen to my favourite bands Circa Survive, Emarosa...and then some Sleeping with Sirens came on. It pumps me up! I would like to say thanks to Morgan H for a review! I think it's a Guest Review but it's a review nonetheless so THANK YOU.**

**Please Enjoy this chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own anything affiliated with Skyward Sword. Nope. Nothing!**

* * *

The chosen hero, now fairly far in his travels, had come to know that condescending voice well. The constant mockery it held in it's tone, the everlasting imprint it enforced on the young ones conscious, the bitter-sweet words that lingered. Link despised it with every bit of hate he had inside of him...

The Skyloftian didn't have time to think about the petty emotions of anger, and spite he held toward the one who stood, inconveniently, over his weakened body. Inconvenient indeed.

Why him...

Why now?

_Ghirahim._

The pain in Link's stomach mixed with the gasps of frozen air his lungs vacuumed in made the Skyloftian feel lightheaded.

It wouldn't be long until the boy would pass out, his vision already becoming blurred. In an attempt to show the Demon Lord he was still in control, that he wasn't broken yet, Link reached behind himself for his Master sword.

The movement required to unsheathe his powerful sword had further irritated the pain coming from his abdomen. He winced and dropped his arm.

"It's such a delight seeing you in this kind of state, Hero." That voice. It stung.

Link didn't have the energy to give Ghirahim a well suited glare. Nor could he look up to see the dangerous smirk that played on the Demon Lords lips.

The glowing moon hung directly behind the tall, lean Demon lord causing his shadow to slowly engulf Link's cold body with every step forward he took.

Every step forward?

"I didn't hit you that hard, stop acting like a brat," Ghirahim hunched over stretching out his arm to the boy.

Link felt defenseless, he wasn't used to the cold temperatures presented to him the past couple of days. Weather so cold, so lifeless, had never been exposed to his, usually, strong body. It left the blond feeling numb, helpless and tired. All the energy he received from knowing how close to finding Zelda he was, deteriorated in just a few days. Would he really make it through? Ghirahim finally caught the Sky Child in his weakest form. Was this it for Link, the chosen hero?

There was a pause in the Demon Lords movement. Instead of directing his hand towards the Skyloftians neck he moved it down, and continued, attempting to place it on Link's throbbing stomach. The unexpected action performed by the white-haired male forced the green clad boy to suck his belly in. Which turned out a bad idea.

"Nghh" Link groaned quietly.

The Demon Lord was pleased by this.

"I suppose that's a start...what else can you say?" Ghirahim said sarcastically. He continued to move his arm, hastily he latched Link's green tunic and pulled him upwards on his feet.

"You've been on the ground far too long Sky Child, it's irritating speaking to someone when they're so far below you...oh well I suppose nothing has changed then." Playing right into the Demon Lords hands , the younger rolled his eyes.

"You still have some spunk left in you, I see." Is that all Ghirahim wanted? To tease the boy? Link ripped himself out of the taller males hard grip and ran past with what little energy he awakened. While taking big leaps through the snow he hit something solid.

"Are you being serious? Or do you just want to play tag, Hero? Because I think this means you're now it." Link didn't move. For someone so cold looking Ghirahim was comfortably warm.

"Hmm?" The Skyloftian closed his eyes gently.

"How endearing, and here I thought you hated me." Link quickly snapped open his eyes and pushed of the Demon Lord with a newfound strength. He was caught by the wrists and slammed back into place.

"We were having a moment Sky Child, why couldn't you have just left it at that, hmm?" Ghirahim tightened his grip on Links wrists. The Hero struggled but his attempts were short-lived, he started panting, there was no use in exhausting ones self to the point of passing out.

"You're so cold, maybe you should get some proper gloves, you know ones that actually protect your fingers?" Ghirahim mocked keeping his hold tight.

"..."

"I asked you a question! Do we have to go through this every time, Sky Child?" The Demon Lord twisted his hand forcing Link's wrist to move with it. It was agonizing to say the least, but with determination the Skyloftian peered up through his hair giving an intense stare back. "Feeling bold in your state?" Ghirahim smirked and let dangle one of Link's wrists. He brought is free hand up and dug his nail into the blonds cheek forcing a droplet of blood to glide down his ice-cold skin. The blood was hot in comparison. The older male placed his grip firmly below Link's jaw and slowly licked the crimson spill.

Link would have felt disgusted if not for the fact that Ghirahim's breath was so refreshingly hot against his icy flesh.

"Just as I expected...the blood of a warrior," Ghirahim let out a dark chuckle, and the warmness spread, washing over Link's entire face. Uncharacteristically the shorter moved closer to the Demon Lord. As fast as the warmth had come it was ripped away just as quick. The boy was sent flying back into the cold, unforgiving snow.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm so warm...I'm The Great Demon Lord Ghirahim! When it's cold my body is warm, and vice versa. Too bad for you, Sky Child, you're nothing but a worthless human." The condescending tone was back, though it was never far.

"Maybe I could share with you this warmth, Hero." He paused to smirk at the exhausted Link attempting to stand up, "For a price of course, there is always price." The blond didn't dare look into those wicked eyes.

There was a nagging at the back of his mind which secretly knew what that price was going to be before it was said.

Link swallowed hard in anticipation.

* * *

**OH SNAP. I'm sure you guys know what it's going to be to...but I could surprise you! Sooo if anyone wants to play the guessing game, feel free!  
Please Review! It would motivate me ;D**


	3. Strong Voice

**Hi yaaallll! I would like to thank those five readers for the lovely reviews! And the rest of the readers for reading my monstrousity! ;) This is all so new to me. I really struggle with description, I'm actually a heavy dialogue writer! But seeing how Link doesn't say a lot...I kind of have to use a lot of description -.- **  
**On a side note I believe Link wouldn't talk to Ghirahim on purpose. Somtimes I think if he did have dialogue he would be really stubborn, and kind of a jerk lol! Did you read the options for Skyward Sword?! Some of those are really funny! I always choose the mean sounding ones ;) **

**Well anyway enough of my rant, here's another chapter! ENJOY. And thanks for playing the guessing game, it was really amusing! ;)**

**_Disclaimer_: Me, own anything to do with The Legend of Zelda?! Of course not! :/**

* * *

From the moment Link had first met the malicious Demon Lord he could tell by those knowing eyes he held something, in his possession, Ghirahim wanted for himself. The young Skyloftian had hoped, at that first meeting, there would never be a moment of opportunity for the sinister man to somehow attain his desired object.

"I can see it in your eyes, Sky Child, that you already know where I'm going with this. I'm sure I made myself clear during our first meeting!" He did indeed, on numerous occasions, throughout battle.

Link stood silently, but with each passing moment his heart rate slowed and the cold was becoming heavier. There shouldn't have been any thought to his decision. It need not contemplation. The blond lowered his head and let out a deep, heavy sigh. The Demon Lord was growing very impatient.

"By all means please take your time, though it's not like you'll last any longer out here."

The answer was finally determined. Ghirahim was never to have, in his possession, the only form of ancient technology Link had discovered to aid him on his mission.

His beetle.

With a stern confidence and clenched hands the boy in green shook his head violently. In a quick indistinguishable flash Link felt the ground being removed from underneath his weather-beaten boots. Harsh howling of the winds became almost inaudible as they ripped passed his pointed ears. The distance between the shorter male and the Demon Lord seemed to stretch out a couple hundred meters. When the Skyloftian finally hit the remarkably hard snow the impact left him gasping for air. The young hero took a moment to lift his heavy head in order to identify what had happened, though he already knew.

Link dropped his head back into the snow and struggled to keep his sapphire eyes open. He let out constant, awkward pants feeling his chest rise extremely high then sink deeply back into his rib cage.

"Wrong answer, Hero." The voice singed Link's ears like a burning flame, "Suppose I should have expected that, you're a stubborn Sky brat." With long graceful strides through the deep snow Ghirahim made his way over to the battered teen. "Perhaps I'll ask for something else, however, this time your answer will be of no importance." With a sly smirk the taller male continued, "The same goes with your consent."

The blond male couldn't register what the sinister demon was saying, nor did he want to. The pain was overwhelming, creeping its way across his entire body. Why did this frozen tundra make Link so helpless, so uncharacteristically weak? The unforgivable, bitter, weather that encircled the hero stung every bit of exposed and unexposed pale skin. All the abuse from the Demon Lord only proved to multiply the terrible effect the weather had.

Ghirahim hoisted Link up for the second time that evening and with great force flung the boy harshly over his muscular shoulder. The Skyloftian grunted from impact and cupped, tightly, a handful of the Demon Lord's cape. The blue-eyed hero could feel himself drifting off into unconsciousness. That was it, there was no strength left. At that moment, before he was temporarily disconnected from the world, Link, for the first time, accepted his defeat.

* * *

Was that the smell of a burning fire Link had just inhaled? With glazed azure eyes and a vulnerable mind the boy propped up his sore body on bruised elbows. He focused his dizzy vision feeling the overwhelming pain resurface instantly.

"Ugh..." Link placed his sweaty palm on his bare chest. On his...bare chest?

There was a sudden hot breath that washed over the Skyloftian's neck from behind. A cool hand clasped Link's thin neck with a strange gentleness.

The blond hurled his body across the dark unfamiliar area, causing closed wounds to re-open.

"Always so defiant, Sky Child." With one swift movement Ghirahim was less than an inch away from Link's imperfectly scarred, but beautiful physique. Before a reaction could surface on the smaller male's usually indifferent façade, the Demon Lord forced his pale lips against the blonds with a sharp roughness.

It was Ghirahim this time around who felt the strong force of Link's bruised knuckles collide with his well-defined cheek bones. The Demon Lord never wavered, his firm structure was immovable. He brought his gloved covered hand slowly up towards his face with an apathetic expression.

"How rude...that wasn't very fabulous of you, Hero." Link wore a shocked expression, his thoughts had become clouded and his breathing got shallow. "I am giving you warmth do you see? Now it's time for my payment, since you so rudely declined my first offer, your new price will be..."

Before the sadistic Demon could finish, Link, with surprising strength, pushed Ghirahim to the side and abruptly stood up. There was no time for escape. The taller male slammed the boy against what appeared to be stone, and pressed a polished dagger against his tantalizing neck.

"Did I ever mention I love to watch you squirm?" Link glared metaphorical daggers back at the sadist. "So squirm!" Demon Lord Ghirahim tightened his grip and made a small nonthreatening incision, grinning manically as he watched the blood leak over his once refined stiletto.

Torturous demon! How did the Hero end up in a such an unrequited position of fetishism? Link didn't want to inwardly admit it, but he was a play thing, a chew toy. His destiny was not to satisfy the needs of a sick, perverted, Demon. It was to save his best friend!

Link pushed aside his pride, for the first time, in Ghirahim's presence.

"You. Are. Wasting. My. Time."

The Demon Lord's expression turned dark. His face contorted into penetrating a glare.

* * *

**WOAH! See that coming? ;) did I trick you guys at the beginning?...I hope so... lol I was wracking my brain trying to figure out what the price should have been haha. Ultimately you reviewer's were right...it ended up being dirty, but at first it wasn't ;D (look at me trying to avoid writing anything too sexual, I'm really horrible at it! Some people have it, I don't -.-)  
I hope you all ENJOYED IT!**

**Please Review! :DD xoxo**


	4. Unusual Feeling

** First, thank you, thank you for all the lovely Reviews! (yeah 10...that's a lot for three chapters! ;D) They make me so happy!**

**Second, ****I listen to music for every chapter I write. I can honestly say that my writing would be nothing (not that it's much lol) if I didn't. First I listened to Metro Station...it's not perfect for the atmosphere of my story but it's so darn catchy. I then listened to some Porclain and the Tramps, yeah, it was actually helpful! Then...I put on Three Days Grace, which probably takes the cake...some of their lyrics (most) are so bitter. It fits so well! I like pairings that are enemies in some way, they fight constantly and are pretty brutal to each other. Three Days Grace works perfectly everytime haha ;D Anyway I feel the need to share what music I listen to when I write. As for the story...it's getting there haha...I know my chapters aren't that long, but to be honest it probably takes me 3 hours or more to write one, granted I do a lot of procrastinating (ie: looking up alternate words then searching for their definitions), but it's still pretty time consuming. **

**So anyway...ENJOY!**

**_Disclaimer:_**** Okay, seriously, if I owned LoZ SS I would make Ghirahim say the dirtiest phrases to Link, like, the game would be rated M because of language ;D**

* * *

"Well, what a surprise Sky Child! All this time you had me fooled into believing you were a mute!" With a glare evenly matched to that of the demon's, Link spoke again, "Excuse me, please move." The younger males words were well-mannered, they were respectful, but the delivery of such a polite phrase got under Ghirahim's skin. He was mocking the Great Demon Lord!

With the dagger still in hand the white haired demon, on an enraged impulse, drove the blade hard piercing through the notch above the blonds collar bone.

With all of his voice, the one he had purposely restrained in the presence of Ghirahim, Link let out a loud ear shattering cry.

"You made me do it, you have no one to blame but yourself, Hero." The taller male placed his forehead gently against the Skyloftians—and swiped the dirty blond locks that caressed his face with a long gloved finger. Ghirahim peered deeply into Link's anguish filled eyes and added pressure to the small knife. More screams escaped from the hero's trembling lips; he felt extremely sick.

"St...stop..." Link said breathlessly as blood dripped from the corners of his mouth. Ghirahim just smiled. It was a strange smile, not twisted, sadistic, or even superior. There was a warmth that dared to appear in this facial expression.

"What will you do for me?" The demon stood strong awaiting an immediate reply. He seemed eager.

Momentarily the blond scanned the cave-like area for his equipment—he quickly noted it was huddled against a far end corner—then brought his eyes back to his captor hopping his search had gone unnoticed.

"What...what do you want?" Link spoke quietly; he began to regret the very first words he had said to the sadist.

"You're going to make me say it Sky Child? Fine. I want to hear every sound you can make." The last sentence was said in a breathy whisper. The villain's stare turned hungry; it overflowed with desire.

A single word instantly replaced every thought the blond held in his tired mind.

_Danger._

Link was worn out, beaten up, his charmed arm tattoo indicated he was on his last heart. If he gave Ghirahim what he wanted, he wouldn't last through the rest of the night. The Demon Lord knew this as well.

The Skyloftian didn't know how to reply. He couldn't say anything that would make the situation bearable. The boy let go a heavy sigh and quickly decided he had to respond, "Remove that..." his eyes shifted toward the dagger, "Then we'll talk..."

Slowly the cold, painful, blade of the knife was retracted from the crevice it had formed. As the pressure was lifted, and the weight that crushed Link's lungs began to dissipate, a strong feeling of relief overcame his being. Rather than steady himself, using Ghirahim, Link let his legs give out and came crashing down earning him cuts on the back from uneven, pointed, rock. That pain was trivial in comparison to what the boy had just been through.

"We ready to talk? Should I assume I'll be doing most of the chatting, hmm?" The helpless teen, now on the ground, looked up at the Demon Lord. Link hadn't really thought about his words when he spoke them. He just wanted that knife out of his body before it was too late.

"One last request before we...talk." Link spoke quick in an attempt to stall. His request was important, it could mean life or death, but it was also to help him think up a suitable plan. Ghirahim gave him an annoyed look but reluctantly nodded.

"What now?" The Demon Lord crossed his arms and took two steps backward. His earlier position didn't allow him to have full view of the pathetic teen.

The so-called pathetic teen perked up. There was just enough space made for him to maneuver around the demon and attempt to reach his adventurers apparatus.

"Well..." Link began. He knew his brash idea could also mean the difference between living or dying, but at the rate his blood gushed from the earlier created wound he had only two options. A) ask to be bandaged up, then ultimately get taken advantage of, or B) try to reach his sword, attack Ghirahim, make a break for it. Neither were favorable, however, Link still had some pride left inside of him; he was not a toy.

"Hurry up." Ghirahim spat.

Link let out one last deep breath and pushed off the ground which proved harder than he thought. The Demon Lord narrowed his eyes and continued to pay painstakingly close attention to the boy. With a quick burst of adrenaline the Skyloftian leaped for his equipment, falling short, he landed roughly on the brick-hard ground. Link stretched his arm out quickly as far as it would go and managed to grasp the handle of his master sword. Before the blond could make another movement he felt a roughness grab his hip and proceed to flip him onto his back.

"Never give up do you, Link?" The teenager swallowed hard. Hearing his name escape the lips of his enemy left a unusual feeling in the pit of his stomach. The hero disregarded what he had felt and pulled at Ghirahim's hand that still clasped his bony hip. With defiance Link glared hard into Girahim's eyes and gave a stern head shake.

"Never." The older male grinned at this reply and crept his way closer towards the struggling blond.

"You're so entertaining! And forget about that request, you blew it with your little stunt, Hero." Link squeezed his eyes shut.

He tried, that's what mattered.

The Skyloftian could feel the demon's hot breath trail its way up his body leaving an imprint on his skin forever. The older male's hands were surprisingly gloveless as he ran them up the teens scar coated chest. When did he remove his gloves...and for what purpose? Ghirahim took the time to trace his finger tips along the imperfections on Link's pale torso. Shivers dispersed like lighting bolts underneath Link's skin. The teen wanted to rip the Demon Lords touch from its travels but the gentlness felt oddly relaxing.

Ghirahim suddenly stopped and his icy fingertips slowly retreated. Link reluctantly lifted his heavy eyelids. His breathing hitched in his throat as he saw the gray haired males expression...

* * *

**I'm sorry! Another Cliff Hanger, I love Cliff Hangers haha...also I would like to say that I gave Link an arm tattoo (on the underside of his arm) that indicates how many hearts he has (magic3), just like what we see when playing the game. I thought it was a cute idea lol. And um...yeah they're still in the cave and I'm really slow, but I promise it will go somewhere in the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah, and if it isn't obvious...I'm really trying my hardest to avoid "sexy-time" because writing it makes me so self conscious. In the end I laugh at myself and delete it... seriously I've read enough to get a grasp at how I should go about it...but it never works out ya know?**

**Should I rate this M? Maybe...for later chapters, and this one is kind of...violent?**

**Soooo...tell me what you guys think? Please Review!3 Hope you ENJOYED.**


	5. Subconscience

**HEY ALL! I decided to write another chapter so soon! I was pretty bored. Also I think I'm really getting into this story. I knew exactly where it was going after the fourth chapter so I had to write chapter 5 before I forgot! I really hope I'm doing good with this and that people are enjoying it! It means so much to me that people are actually reading my fic, some even reviewing! Thank you so much!3 Oh yeah I wanted to say (because I've been thinking about it) I know Link's hair is more brownish in SS, but it just flows better saying blond. So when I say blond, just pretend I mean dirty blond/brown ; D I know there's other things I want to clear up...but I can't think of them, so if there's anything that doesn't seem to make sense in my fanfiction then please do let me know!3**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer**: **Nomnomnom, I'm running out of (clever?) thing's to say, so yeah, I do not own anything, nothing at all to do with The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword!**

* * *

...It was terrifying.

Replacing the usual cheery expression of the sadistic demon was a look of pure anger mixed with disappointment. Not disappointment directed toward the hero, but in one's own self.

Ghirahim roughly wrapped his long arms around Link, grabbing his equipment in the process, and before the blond could understand what was going to happen next the quickest flash of white light erupted causing momentary blindness in the boy. Within a short, confusing, instant the two were back outside trapped by the walls of the great snowy unknown. Link was thrown harshly—still topless—into a rather large snowdrift. The cold nipped and stung his body like a thousand tiny needles.

"I've wasted my time long enough." With that final statement the Demon Lord vanished leaving behind nothing but a group of slightly transparent, floating, diamonds. Link sat still, completely baffled, until the burn of the arctic weather became unbearable. Snapping out of the strange daze that held him the Skyloftian hastily stood and reached for his tunic. In an attempt to clothe his instantly frostbitten skin the teen realized he was covered in crusted blood. His weary eyes turned toward the stab wound he had sustained from his bi-polar enemy. Slowly consuming the, old, dried blood was a continuous flow, from the wound, of crimson fluid. That familiar lightheaded feeling returned to the blond, as it had many times that evening, and caused him to lose his balance. Link steadied himself, using his master sword as a crutch, and closed his tired eyes.

For the first time, since Ghirahim had appeared, the Skyloftian took a break to think; his confusion overwhelming him. Link was sure it wasn't a dream because everything had felt so vivid, no, he was positive. What had willed the Demon Lord to come _find_ the hero on his adventure? To act, at times, so uncharacteristically? What was Ghirahim's intention with his odd visit?

_-Ultimately, he had forced his way into the younger boy's deep subconscience, infecting his entire psyche, and there the demon would stay for a long time after.-_

Link didn't know how to react to everything so he did all that he could, sigh deeply and push all irrelevant thoughts that didn't involve Zelda to the very depths of his mind. His obviously planned, on Ghirahim's behalf, encounter with the Demon Lord was but a mere set back on the arrival of his original destination. The Skyloftians best friend was waiting for him somewhere out there, and he was going to put everything he had into finding her; no more distractions!

First, however, he had to fix the waterfall of blood that cascaded from his open wound staining his green tunic. Coming back to reality wasn't pleasing for the blond. Thinking had caused a momentary halt in the pain that existed throughout his entire body, being brought back to his current situation made all excruciating feelings come flooding in at once. The most recognized being his wooziness.

Link figured his master sword wouldn't be able hold his dead-weight much longer, proving this theory correct, the hilt wobbled furiously and brought both itself and the teen crashing back into the snow.

_What now?_ The Skyloftian thought as he hugged his favored weapon tightly to himself. Link's eyelids felt like tiny weights above his pupils. His mind was slowly emptying itself; he couldn't feel his body anymore. Did he still have limbs, or, had they fallen off from the cold a while back? Before Link was fully engulfed in darkness he heard an approaching voice.

"Papa, look! We have to help him!"

Link forced a small smile. This voice, he thought he heard, sounded similar to Zelda's.

The hero's last coherent thought was of a memory dear to him, a memory filled with joy and pleasantries. He and his childhood best friend, Zelda, were having a chat about love and friendship. Zelda was, of course, doing most of the talking while Link listened attentively, happily. A conversation that left an everlasting impression on Link.

"_Link, you know one day we're going to find love! My father told me about it, it's such a special type of emotion! He said that no other feeling compared to the one that is known as love." Zelda grabbed Link's hand gently and smiled with kindness, "I think I can understand what he means. Link, you're my best friend and I love you, and nothing makes me happier than having you in my life."_

_The teen gave a nod in return; he felt the same, of course, and Zelda knew this. However, he didn't want to ruin this moment with his words. In any case he couldn't compare to his best friends beautiful, melodic, voice. The two sat together at the top of the Light Tower and watched other Skyloftians gracefully ride through the open air on their Loftwings._

_What a beautiful moment the two had shared that day._

* * *

Link, once again, woke up in an unfamiliar room, albeit, this time it was a beautiful (what he assumed to be) cottage. It was warm, cozy, and had the delicious aroma of baked raspberry pie. The teen noticed he was shirtless again, but this time he knew it was for pure intentions. His earlier wounds were bandaged and weren't causing any extreme discomfort like they had. In fact the hero felt surprisingly refreshed and energized. His stamina was back and his heart indicator was full.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" Came the voice of a young girl.

"Much better, thank you..." His physical being felt much better but his throat felt dry and his mouth was sticky from the lack of water. Link's words came out awkward and uneasy, granted, he still wasn't much of a verbalizer, but also he had no idea who he was talking to.

"That's good to hear, here, drink this." Link proceeded to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, so he could get a better look at the girl, and took the cup she offered from her tiny fingers. She was younger then he, and oddly reminded himself of someone who lived back home in the Sky. Lumpy Pumpkin owner's daughter, Kina, he believed was her name. The young female in front of him had long straight hair; probably reaching mid back. It appeared silky black, but held a dark blue hue when under the light. The girl's ears were pointed—the same as Link's—and her eyes were a cinnamon brown. Her garb was entirely different from what the Skyloftian had ever witnessed before. Probably suited for the cold temperatures of the arctic.

"What's your name? I'm Yuzu!" The noirette said cheerfully.

"Link." At the discovery of his name, Yuzu, brought her palms to her mouth and gave the teen a surprised expression.

"Papa! Excuse me Link, I'll be right back!" The blond only nodded, being used to the unpredictable behavior of others, and examined his surroundings. The set up around him was homely, but all the same, that's what made it cute, and comfortable.

Not much time was given before the girl re-entered the room, this time, with an older male about 70, the moment Link had finished studying the elder; realization clicked in.

He had finally made it to his destination.

* * *

**SO?! What did everything think about this chapter? Did I manage to totally avoid sexy-time? YES I DID. But don't stop reading! Because there will be sexy-time in the future, I'm just trying to establish some sort of plot! I don't want this to be a PWP...so I'm trying hard to avoid that. I'm hopefully going for like...20 or more chapters omigosh, when I reach 10 I'll be ecstatic!**

**So I was reading some of my old stories (most of which involved unpopular girls and popular guys...uck lol.) The description was terrible! I mean I was probably 13 or 14...but seriously, did I think I was good or something? Anyway to be really honest, the dialogue was kind of funny...in a good way, it was actually clever. Guess this GhiraLink fanfiction I''m writing really is extremely new to me! **

**I really hope I'm doing a good job! Did I already say that? Ugh...sorry my rant is over.**

**Hope everybody enjoyed! Please Review, I would be sooo happy (Said in Clyde's voice from South Park ;D)**


End file.
